The Only Way
by Midnite Rose 09
Summary: Sequel to Secrets! Kaname and Zero are finally living together but when Kaname falls ill due to Shizuka,  Zero has to be friends with the enemy... What does Zero have to do  in order to save Kaname? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Worry

Zero sighed. He was tired. He had school and then part-time. He was relieved to see his building come into view.

Although he was happy to be living with Kaname they barely had time for each other.

On weekends they both had part-time jobs in order to keep up with bills and pay the rent.

Zero worked days. Kaname worked nights.

Zero unlocked his door and dropped his stuff in the floor. He turned on the lights and was shocked to see Kaname sleeping on the couch.

Kaname opened his eyes and adjusted to the now bright room.

"Kaname? What are you doing? You have classes don't you?"

Kaname turned his head towards Zero.

"I wasn't feeling well."

A pang of worry shot through Zero's body. He walked over immediately to Kaname and sat down beside him. His hands reached up to Kaname's forehead but Kaname grabbed it before it could touch.

"I'm fine Zero. It will pass. Even a pureblood will have his off days." He smiled.

Zero, no matter how tired, was still worried.

Kaname sat up beside Zero and hugged him. "I must be ill because of my lack of being with you. It's been a while since we had a night to ourselves," he said.

Zero gave in and hugged him back, releasing all his worry and tiredness and trading for the warmth that Kaname was sharing. He took in deep breaths of Kaname, the smell that he missed so much.

Kaname chuckled. "Maybe your over-working yourself Zero. You should relax."

"I am relaxing," he said staying in the cocoon of warmth, the arms of his lovers.

"If you're not feeling well maybe you should tell Chairman. Because I've never heard of a sick vampire. Especially a pureblood," said Zero.

Kaname chuckled. "I'm fine. Honestly. If I was sick don't you think I would have said something by now?"

Zero sat up.

"No because you're very stubborn about letting people worry about you."

"You're stubborn too though..."

"I-" Kaname pulled Zero's face up and kissed him stopping him mid sentence.

Zero didn't object because the truth is he missed his lover's body much. Instead he attacked back.

Kaname wasn't sure the last time Zero kissed him this passionately. This made him happy. He made sure to take advantage of the moment.

He pushed Zero onto the couch and took off his shirt.

He took in the smooth, pale, whit body that Zero had. There was no sign of any mark on the pure white skin before him. Kaname began to kiss and nip.

He reached Zero's nipples and noticed they were exceptionally hard tonight.

Zero moaned as Kaname licked his nipples. His hands trailed down Zero's body leaving no part untouched.

Kaname made his way down and unbuttoned Zero's pants. He slid them down along with his underwear revealing his hard cock. Kaname took in the head of his cock.

Kaname took in the head just slightly and Zero moaned loudly. He was panting too.

"You're very sensitive today," said Kaname.

Zero responded with more moaning as Kaname took in the whole length and began to move up and down.

"Ah! Kaname! You're... Making me. Ah! Cum!"

Kaname stopped. Zero opened his eyes and saw that Kaname was inflicting himself.

Kaname smiled. He positioned himself so that his cock was at Zero's entrance.

He thrust into Zero quickly.

"Ah!" said Zero as he hugged the couch pillow tight.

Kaname thrust his hips in and out moving quicker as each minute passed by.

"Kaname! I'm gonna cum!"

"Zero... Me too. Together? Now!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted both vampires as they released in ecstasy.

Kaname collapsed against Zero, both of them still panting.

"I love you," whispered Zero.

Kaname smiled. "I love you too."

A/N: hey guys! This is the sequel to the love story Secrets. I'm sorry it took so long to post but just a whole bunch of crap happened. I got sick. Again. This time it was even worse... I had 2 ear infections that were caused by a sinus infection. Epic right? And I know this chapter is a bit short but I promise I'll make it up in the oncoming chapters! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Way Chapter 2- Collapsed

Zero walked slowly to his job.

His back was killing him from last night.

_Damn_, he thought. _I overdid it with Kaname._

"Zero!"

Zero looked up and saw that it was his manager, Taiki.

"Manager, is something wrong?"

"Of course not but we're a bit short-handed to day. I need you to work late."

Zero sighed. "Alright" He said. Even though he was tired, his back still hurt, and he would really rather not.

"Great. Now let's hurry in!"

Zero walked to the locker room in the back and changed quickly. He worked at a five star restaurant as a waiter. The pay was good but the hours were long.

He hurried out to greet the dinner rush.

It's going to be a long night, he thought.

Kaname opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock.

It was 6:39 pm.

I'm going to be late, thought Kaname.

He sat up slowly only to have fallen back down to his bed again due to the throbbing pain in his head and the sick, turning feeling in his stomach.

I have to go, he thought.

He forced himself up and changed into a nice outfit. He was a host in a fancy bar that paid very high because of how good-looking Kaname is.

He slowly walked out of his bedroom trying to subdue the pain in his head.

With each step he took his head hurt even more and his stomach felt as if it was being squeezed from the inside.

He looked at the clock again.

It was now 7:06 pm.

Kaname took one more step before his legs buckled underneath him.

He groaned in pain as he thought, I'm late. He tried pushing himself back up but ended up falling back down because his arms felt so weak.

He laid there on the floor. His head was spinning and his stomach was churning.

Zero, he thought as he finally gave into the darkness that awaited him.

Zero looked at the time on his cell phone.

It was 1:34 am.

He packed up his things and headed out the door.

"Good work today, Zero," said Manager as Zero headed out the door.

Zero was tired. All he wanted to do was get home and sleep before class the next morning. Kaname should be home in a little bit, thought Zero.

He turned the corner to his apartment building and let out a sigh of relief.

He reached his apartment door and noticed that the light was on.

Kaname's home?

Zero stood there shocked as he saw Kaname sprawled in the floor after opening the door.

"Kaname?" shouted Zero as he rushed to his side.

"Kaname, wake up. Kaname!"

Kaname slowly opened his eyes, and that's when Zero noticed the dark circles under them. There was cold sweat on Kaname's forehead too.

"Kaname? What happened? Are you hurt?" asked Zero as he looked for any signs of blood or open wounds.

Kaname didn't respond. He could barely keep his eyes open. His eyelids slowly drifted downwards.

"Kaname! Stay awake!" shouted Zero.

His eyelids fluttered open. Kaname reached his hand up to Zero's face.

Zero flinched at the coldness of Kaname's hand. He slowly wiped away a tear that Zero didn't even know was there.

Kaname's hand dropped back down to his side with a thud.

Zero quickly retrieved the cell phone in his pocket. He scrolled down the list of contacts until he found Chairman's number.

"Zero! How nice of you to call!" said the cheerful voice of Chairman.

"Zero?"

"Come quickly," said Zero in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong?" Chairman's voice became serious.

"Kaname he's- he's-", Zero was at a loss for words.

"He's what?"

"I don't know!" exploded Zero. "All I know is that you have to come here now."

"You have to tell me what happened Zero. Calm down. Your fear isn't going to help anything."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then why is your voice shaking?"

Zero didn't reply. It was true. He was afraid for Kaname.

"Zero-"

"When I came home Kaname was on the floor. He's freezing cold and looks more than sick."

It took a little while before Chairman responded.

"Okay. I'm on my way. I'm bringing Ichijou as well."

"Fine, but please hurry."

Just before Zero hung up Chairman said, "Keep Kaname warm."

Zero ran to his room and grabbed his blanket. He laid it on top of Kaname and got underneath it too.

He pulled Kaname towards him and wrapped his arms around Kaname's freezing body and felt his tears rush out.

Kaname felt Zero's tears on his back and looked up at him. He tried to talk but even talking was a big effort.

"Don't leave me Kaname," whispered Zero.

"Please."

**A/N: I know I know... This chapter is a bit sad. And yes I know it took like extremely long to post it but I promise they are going to start coming out a little faster. I was fixing up some chapters and starting a new story so be prepared for the next chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Way Chapter 3- Ouri-sama

Zero sat there. He was waiting. Waiting for Kaname to wake up. Waiting for Ouri-sama to come look at Kaname. Waiting for this nightmare to be over.

-FLASHBACK-

Zero could hear Chairman and Ichijou walking towards his apartment. He hopped to his feet and ran to the door. He flung the door open and was greeted with Ichijou's green eyes.

Ichijou rushed in without a word and knelt beside Kaname. Chairman walked in and went over to Kaname as well.

"I've called Ouri-sama. But it will take a while," said Chairman.

"Let's get Kaname to the infirmary at school, Chairman," said Ichijou.

Ichijou began to pull Kaname up but Kaname groaned.

Zero rushed to Kaname's side immediately. He shooed Ichijou away and slid his hands under Kaname's broad back, lifting him up slowly. He's held this body many times before. This was easy for him.

Kaname was up in a sitting position and leaned against Zero for support.

"I'll carry him," said Zero sternly.

"But you can't alone; he's too heav-" began Ichijou but Zero shot him a look that made him shut up.

Zero held Kaname by his hands and got in front of him. He wrapped Kaname's arms around his neck and hoisted him onto his back.

"Let's go."

Zero headed for the door.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Zero sat there feeling lonely and afraid. He kept thinking about the first time he noticed Kaname was ill. He had sex with him that night too.

Zero brought a hand to his forehead, trying to hide the tears even though no one was there except I'm and Kaname.

He felt a hand make contact with his hair and looked up. It was Chairman, but Zero didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"I know you're scared but all we can do is wait Zero."

"I'm not scared. I'm fine," Zero said sternly.

It took a while for Chairman to answer.

"I know, Zero."

"You know what?"

Chairman sighed. "Zero I know of your relationship with Kaname."

Zero's body tensed.

"You didn't think you could hide it from me did you?"

Zero didn't answer.

"I've known you two since you were both children. I've cared for both of you. So I would obviously know when you two are doing something behind my back."

"Who told you?" Zero asked coldly.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. You agreed so quickly when I told you two to live together."

Zero didn't say anything. He just kept staring at Kaname.

"I'm not against it, but I want you two to keep it safe. You both know the consequences."

Zero brushed Kaname's hair to the side. "Yeah," he whispered.

Ichijou birders through the door, to Zero's surprise.

"Ouri-sama is here."

"Bring him in," said Chairman.

Ichijou left immediately.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I also told Ouri-sama about your relationship with Kaname."

Zero stood up, alarmed.

"Relax. Ouri-sama swore not to te-"

"Yes. That's right," said a cool, collected voice. Zero looked up and saw Ouri-sama coming through the door, Ichijou at his tail.

Zero felt his face turn red.

Ouri-sama chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about."

Chairman bowed. "Ouri-sama. Thank you for coming to see Kaname."

"Not at all. I owe the Kuran's anyways."

Ouri-sama walked over to Kaname. He slowly drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He became silent, still.

Zero began to fidget. He was worried for Kaname.

_What's taking so long_ thought Zero.

Ouri-sama concentrated on Kaname's body. Looking through to see the problem, seeing the answer. He saw a memory. The one of Kaname getting trouble with Shizuka.

Just as Zero was about to say something Ouri-sama opened his eyes.

"Did Kaname get in some sort or trouble with Hiou Shizuka recently?"

"Yes. Shizuka was after Zero but managed to get both Kaname and Zero," answered Chairman.

"And if I may, what happened there?"

Ouri-sama and Chairman both looked at Zero.

"I don't remember. When I came to Kaname was unconscious."

"And did Shizuka do anything to him at all?"

"No. She stabbed me in the stomach but she didn't do anything to Kaname."

Ouri-sama didn't say anything after that. Instead he looked at Kaname again, observing. This made Zero even more worried.

"Wha-"

"Can I speak win Zero alone please?" asked Ouri-sama.

Chairman nodded and walked out alongside Ichijou.

After the door clicked closed Zero asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Are you sure that Shizuka didn't do anything to Kaname?"

"Of course! I would have seen and told you by now."

Ouri-sama didn't respond. He just stared at Zero as if lost in thought.

Zero could wait no longer.

"What's wrong with him Ouri-sama?"

Ouri-sama sighed. He looked at Kaname again.

"Well," he continued, "it seems that Kaname's blood is sick. This is weakening him. It's been causing his body to break down."

Zero stood there wide-eyed. "How?" he whispered.

"There is toxin in his blood. It is a rare demon that only a pureblood can summon. It involves very dark magic. I do not possess that power and neither does Kaname or his parents.

Zero stood there shocked. Shocked from all the new information he was receiving.

"I suspect that Shizuka has this power. She must have given it to him while you were both unconscious."

"How do we heal him? It doesn't matter the price just please help him," Zero said quickly, tears welling at his eyes.

Ouri-sama looked straight into Zero's eyes.

"I," he began, "don't possess that power. Therefore I don't know how to heal him."

Zero had a feeling this was going to happen. He collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Why? Why can't you heal him?" he sobbed.

"I don't have the power. I don't know the cure. But Shizuka does."

Zero lowered his tears to soft hiccups.

"You think she would know?" whispered Zero.

"Yes. If she did this to him the she will know how to fix it."

"So you're telling me to go find her to heal Kaname?"

"I didn't say that but yes. If you want Kaname to live that is our only option at this time."

Zero stood up slowly. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it for Kaname."

"Remember, no one is forcing you to do this," said Ouri-sama.

But before Zero could respond Ouri-sama was heading out the door.

He looked over his shoulder before he left and said, "If I think of some other way, I'll tell you."

And the door clicked closed once again.

**A/N: I'm sry that it's taking me so long to post. I'm writing more chapters and a new story. I hope u like this chapter. I know it's sad. Please review! Thanx for all ur reviews! U always make me laugh! Thanx! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Only Way Chapter 4- For Kaname

Zero splashed water over his face in the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and stared at the darkness under his red, bloodshot eyes, and how pale he looked.

He had been sitting next to Kaname for almost two weeks, deciding what he should do. Should, could, would.

Ouri-sama would come every other day to check on Kaname. Chairman tried to make Zero go back to class but Zero refused. He would never leave Kaname alone like this.

Yuki would always come and bring food for Zero but he had been eating very little. He would sit there alone in that room and wait for Kaname to wake up. He would think about what he did wrong and how he could change it.

Zero would sit there and let his tears roll down his cheeks for Kaname.

Kaname could hear him. He could feel his presence. He knows that Zero has been with him since he became ill.

He could also hear Zero's cries. He could hear Zero's low sobs.

How many days has Zero been here, he asked himself. If only I was paying attention that time Zero wouldn't be in pain right now.

His body felt tired and weak. Kaname had been awake when Ouri-sama first came.

He just wasn't able to open his eyes.

Kaname wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He didn't remember Shizuka doing anything to him but then again he did suspect something.

Whatever poison it was it definitely was eating away at Kaname's body. His whole body burned with pain at times but he could do nothing. He would wait for the pain to go away. But nothing was worst then the pain he felt when Zero cried. He wished that Zero would forget him so that he could carry on with his own life.

It's obvious there is no hope for me, thought Kaname. So please Zero. Go on about your life. Forget about me.

Kaname could hear voices around him. One was Zero's and the other was Yuki's.

"Zero... You've been here for almost two weeks. You should be attending classes again."

"I'm fine Yuki, go back to your dorm room."

Two weeks? Zero what are you doing?

"Zero!" shouted Yuki. "I know you love Kaname-senpai but look at yourself! You haven't eaten or gotten any sleep in days. You don't work either. All you do is sit here Z-"

"That's none of your business Yuki. Mind yourself and leave," Zero said angrily.

"But Zero-"

"Yuki, if you can't tell right now I am very upset. All I do is think about what I did wrong and how I could fix it. You have no idea what I'm going through right now, how much pain I feel. You may have lost your parents but so did I. I lost my brother too and I don't want to lose the last important person in my

life."

There was a pause. Kaname was also shocked by what he heard but he couldn't move.

"So... So I'm not important than?"

Zero sighed.

"I don't mean it like that Yuki. You know what I mean."

"Zero," Yuki's voice cracked. "I love you," she whispered "but what you're doing to yourself isn't healthy. I know Kaname-senpai. He wouldn't want you to do this!"

Zero's chair screeched across the floor and fell to the ground as he stood up.

"What do you know about Kaname?" exploded Zero. "You know nothing that goes on between me and him so don't act like you do! You don't know what I'm feeling right now Yuki! I hope you know that this is all MY fault. So don't say you know

what Kaname would want for me."

Another pause.

"Fine."

Kaname could hear Yuki's light footfalls and the slam of a door closing.

He then heard Zero pick up the chair and sit down.

Zero let out a deep, shaky breath as his tears flowed out again.

Kaname tried to gain his strength to say something to Zero and stop his soft hiccups but instead his body started to burn in pain again.

He felt Zero sit beside him and hug him. Zero's body was shaking and Kaname could feel the wetness of Zero's tears on his shirt.

At this point Kaname's body felt as if it was on fire.

"Zero," he managed to whisper before he let the fire drown him.

Please forgive me! I'm sorry this took along time. I've just been studying for regents and stuff so I didn't really have that much time to post. But I promise I will definitely finish this story. Even if it kills me! It will be finished!

I promise that after the regents are over, I'll be back to posting on time.

Please please please review and tell me how it's going. Thanx!


End file.
